Everything Was Going To Be Alright
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: With the battle done, everyone can relax. Well, that's what Majestic thought until she realised someone wasn't there. Will she find him alive? Or did something happen during the war? She won't know unless she finds him. *A one-shot for one the awesomely amazing people I have gotten to know through this website XD*


**Authors Notes: HEY! Ok, so I asked one of the amazingly awesome people I've have gotten to know through this site if she wanted me to write her a Harry Potter one-shot. So, ****pian0player13****, I hope you enjoy, and I hope you don't mind it's in 1****st**** person – I can't write in 3rd XD **

**I own nothing and no one you recognise :) Please review XD**

* * *

I got away without a scratch. I mean, not to sound big headed or anything, I am a brilliant fighter. As well as fighting the wizarding way – duels –, I can fight the muggle way...hand-to-hand combat is quite fun. Hearing the bones of Death Eaters' and Voldemort's follower's bones break after a few punches and well aimed kicks...that's what I loved the most. Luckily, my knee-high converses were still intact, so that was a bonus...hey, I love those things, so don't judge me!

My heart was pounding hard against my rib cage. Adrenalin still running through me. Voldemort was gone. We were free. No more worry...we were safe. But then something clicked. Where was Damon?! I whipped my head round searching for him. During the battle and the rush of everything we had been split up. I didn't know where he was. Me being me I assumed the worse. I assumed Damon was dead. But I had to find him. I had to _know_. Looking around again, slower this time, I couldn't see him anywhere. When I was able to move, I ran. And I mean ran. Never had I moved faster in my life. I stopped a few people asking if they'd seen Damon, if they knew where he was...no one knew.

"Luna!" I called to my fellow sixth year Ravenclaw.

I blonde haired girl turned to face me, her usual smile set on her face. Her clothes where ripped, and she had a few cuts. Her blonde hair was filthy from the fight, and was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it out the way. I stopped running as soon as I was standing in front of her.

"Please, _please, _tell me you know where Damon is. Or at least seen him." I panted.

"No sorry. Maybe Ron or Harry have." Luna replied, in her daydream-like voice.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I think they're in the Great Hall. Well...that's where I saw them last."

"Thanks Luna, I owe you big time!"

"Don't mention it."

I ran towards the castle, full speed again, everything zooming past me. I leaped over the rubble as I went, my heart and breathing rate quickening with each stride I took.

* * *

I flew through the doors to the Great Hall, catching my foot on a bench. I fell forward, only to be caught by...someone.

"Shit!" I breathed, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Careful there." a voice chuckled.

After shaking my long curly blonde hair out of my hazel eyes, I looked up into_really_ dark brown, almost black, eyes of another sixth year – a Gryffindor. The Gryffindor had longer brown hair that was side-swept. I clung to their thin frame, before standing to my full height (5'6)...but they were just taller (5'8).

"Damon!" I breathed, chucking my arms around his neck. "You're alright!"

"Whoa, Majestic." Damon laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "Of course I'm alright."

Classic Damon, I freak while he stays calm. He stopped laughing and just held me.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked quietly.

"I am now." I smiled.

"Good. Panic over now?"

"Panic over now."

"I'm glad to hear it. Come on, let's get you a drink."

I could not even begin to explain how good that sounded. Seriously, my mouth was so dry it was unbelievable! Damon dragged me towards one of the barely-standing tables, which had a load of cups on it, all of them filled to the brim. He handed me one, and I drained it in one go. Like I said, my mouth was _really _dry.

* * *

Everyone sat around the hall, talking. Many mourning, others trying to stay positive. Damon and I were over with the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry...over where the bodies Fred, Tonks and Lupin lay. I got along well with Fred (when he was alive) and George. The three of us always getting into trouble. When I had first started the school, I was caught in the middle of one of the Twins' famous pranks...it ended up with me telling them how to get better results, and from then on it was rather difficult to keep the three of us apart...even if we were in different houses. I think the bond they had with me helped them create a friendship with Damon, which worked well on the Quidditch pitch since they made sure to send any bludger flying if it started getting a little too close to Damon when he has or is trying to gain possession of the Quaffle.

I didn't really know what to say to anyone really. I placed a comforting hand on George's shoulder, as he sat in front of me next to his twin, silently, after he 'recovered' from his breakdown. Damon had my other hand, holding it gently in his. I looked around at all of the Weasley's, at Hermione, at Harry, at the bodies of three of the best people I knew, and then finally at Damon. I smiled slightly, my eyes resting on the last, and he smiled a little back at me.

"I love you Keys." Damon chuckled slightly.

My small smile grew slightly at the nickname.

"I love you too Strings." I replied.

Now Voldemort was gone, things would get better. With time, everyone would heal from the pain caused by him and this final battle. But I knew, without a doubt, things would start to look up know he was gone...and in a few years everyone would be able to move on fully, still remembering those we lost.

Yeah, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_**Hope it's alright XD Please review XD  
Thanks XD**_


End file.
